Many types of portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, and the like, include display panels that are disposed beneath additional components. For example, some devices include polarizing panels and upper protective “glass” panels or lenses that overlie display panels. In some cases, intervening optically transparent adhesive resins or optically clear resins (OCRs) connect display panels to overlying lenses.
During manufacturing, an optically transparent resin is typically applied to a display panel in an uncured liquid state. The overlying lens is then aligned relative to the display panel and applied to the optically transparent resin. The optically transparent resin flows or “wets out” to occupy the remainder of the space between the display panel and the lens. One or more “initial” curing lamps direct ultraviolet light laterally toward the exposed perimeters of the lens and the display panel (that is, parallel to the viewing surface of the display panel). The ultraviolet light cures or “freezes” the optically transparent resin as the resin approaches the perimeters of the lens and the display panel to initially secure the components to one another. One or more “main” curing lamps then direct ultraviolet light through the lens to cure the remainder of the optically transparent resin and secure the display panel to the lens. The lens and display panel are then connected to a device housing, additional electronic components, and the like.